


The Goddess in Motion

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, First Kiss, Other, Possible Bisexual Awakening, Pre-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Ignatz needs to know how skirts move for a painting. He turns to Marianne for assistance, and chemistry ensues.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor, Raphael Kirsten & Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Goddess in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a drawing I saw on Twitter last month. I just thought the idea was cute, and it suited the characters well. https://twitter.com/Larachelle_art/status/1199135428869120000

Ignatz sat alone in his room, staring intently at his sketchpad. He was working on a new concept for a painting he wanted to do, but he found himself struggling with the finer details. Being the perfectionist that he was, this meant that instead of going to training or eating lunch, he sat alone, drawing sketch after failed sketch, and tossing the crumpled up pieces of paper on the floor of his room.

Before long, the frustrated artist heard a knock on his bedroom door. “Yes?” he called, “I'm a little busy right now.”

“Too busy to eat?” Raphael loudly replied from behind the door, “Nobody's that busy! Now open up. I brought you some sauteed fish from the dining hall. You love sauteed fish!”

“Ugh, fine.” Ignatz sighed, heaving himself out of his desk chair and opening the door for his large friend. “You can come in, if you want.”

The brigand accepted his friend's offer, stepping inside as he handed the plate of fish to the smaller boy. He looked around, and noticed the many crumpled pieces of paper that were strewn across Ignatz's floor.

“So, what's up with all the paper?” he asked, “You drawing something again?”

“Well, I'm trying to, anyway.” the bespectacled artist replied, “I'm having a bit of trouble, though. I'm trying to capture the Goddess in action, but I can't seem to get the perspective right. She's supposed to be wearing this beautiful gown that moves with her, but I can't figure out how to make the dress look like it's moving correctly. I don't get it! I've seen plenty of dresses and how they should move, but I just can't picture it! Ugh!” his frustration boiled again, his face burning and contorting.

Raphael thought for a moment. He was never the greatest at giving advice, or thinking of solutions to problems that didn't have to do with eating or weightlifting, but he knew how obsessive Ignatz got when it came to his art, so if the larger man wanted his friend back, he would have to think of something that could get him out of his rut.

“Well, if you need to know how dresses work, why don't you just wear one?” the brigand asked, thinking that the obvious solution might just be the best one.

Ignatz's face lit up when he heard his friend's suggestion. Sometimes, when he got too frustrated with his work, all he needed was someone to bounce ideas off of to find a solution.

“Raphael, you're a genius!” the artist replied, clearly never having thought of this solution before. “But...where will I find a dress that fits me? It's not like the school gives the male students female uniforms or anything...”

“Hey, Marianne is about your size, right?” Raphael asked, “You're both so short and skinny! You should eat more! Plus, it'll give you an excuse to talk to her again, right, buddy?” the brigand smirked and nudged his friend's arm as the smaller boy blushed.

“Yeah, I guess...” Ignatz looked down in embarrassment. “Do you think she'll just let me try on her uniform, then? Just like that?”

“You'll never know unless you ask, right?” the larger of the pair replied, “Now go get 'er! I've got to hit the weights! It's post-lunch workout time!” he enthusiastically exclaimed as he ran to the training grounds.

Ignatz paused, took a deep, cleansing breath, and began the walk to Marianne's room, sketchpad in tow. He was still quite apprehensive about this, but he figured that if he were to trust anyone would respond to his request favorably and non-judgementally, it would be Marianne. It hadn't been too long since the White Heron Cup, and while the two shy classmates didn't exactly discuss it in great detail, it was clear that they had feelings for one another, and would be supportive of each other's endeavors, no matter how strange they may seem.

Before long, the anxious artist arrived at the second floor dormitories. Gathering his courage, he knocked on Marianne's door. “Breathe, Ignatz.” he thought to himself as he waited for a response.

“Yes?” a familiar breathy voice called from behind the door. “Who is it?”

“I-it's me...Ignatz.” the artist shakily replied. “Can I ask a favor of you?”

“Ummmm...I guess so.” Marianne opened the door, greeting her classmate with a shy smile. “I don't know how much help I can be, but I can try...”

“Oh, it's fine!” Ignatz began to blush, waving his hand in front of his face, “I'm just working on a new painting...the Goddess in Motion...but I can't seem to make her dress move the way I want it to. Raphael suggested that maybe it was because I've never worn clothes like that before, so I was wondering...if...maybe...I could...tryonyouruniform.” he stammered, nervously avoiding eye contact with the blue-haired priest.

“I'm sorry...” Marianne began to reply, “I didn't hear what you said at the end? Would you mind repeating it?”

Ignatz's blush grew deeper. Sweet Seiros, this was hard. He took a deep breath before asking again. “I...uh...was wondering if I could...maybe...try on your uniform? You know...to get a better idea of how skirts and dresses move?”

Now it was Marianne's turn to blush, taken off-guard by this admittedly strange request. “I-I'm sorry.” she stammered, eyes wide and cheeks red, “Y-you want to t-try on...my uniform?”

“Uh...well, yeah.” the anxious artist replied, looking away from the shy girl before him. “That is...if it's not too much trouble. I don't want to bother you or anything, but...it might help.”

Marianne paused, letting the outlandish request sit in her mind as she pondered what the best answer would be. She didn't trust easily, especially with something like this, but if she were to trust anyone in this situation, it would be Ignatz. His intentions seemed pure enough, and she certainly supported his artistic endeavors. Plus, his nervousness around her was endearing. Instead of seeing her as an abomination or a nuisance, he found her beautiful and kind, so she naturally wanted to do something nice for him.

“Ummm...okay.” she affirmed, nodding her head, “But...what will I wear?”

“Oh, you can just wear my uniform!” Ignatz hastily replied. “It's no big deal!”

The priest nodded once more, intrigued by the thought of swapping clothes with her crush. It was certainly something she hadn't considered before. After thinking about it for another quick second, another thought dawned on her—one that caused the luminescent blush to return to her cheeks once more.

“Y-you mean...we should...ch-change in front of each other?!” she yelped, muscles tensing as the potential embarrassment sunk in.

The artist also clearly hadn't thought of the logistics of this arrangement, and when he heard his sweetheart's panicked question, he too stiffened up and blushed a deep maroon.

“Oh, no!” he waved his hand in front of his face, “We...don't have to do that! The second-floor dorms have walk-in closets, right? I could go in the closet, strip, give you my uniform, then you change into it, hand me your uniform, and I change. That should work, right?”

Marianne paused, digesting this new suggestion. It seemed to make enough sense. She nodded one more time in response before leading him into her room. Once inside, she opened the door to her walk-in closet, beckoning Ignatz to step inside. He silently complied, and entered her closet.

After several minutes, Ignatz opened the closet door a crack, stuck out his hand, offering the priest his uniform. She took it, stripping off her own uniform and handing it to the awaiting artist. The two changed clothes without a word exchanged, stomachs turning with nerves.

“Okay, I'm dressed.” Marianne called once she had successfully donned Ignatz's clothes. His trousers fit surprisingly well over her wider hips, and while she had to roll up his shirt sleeves, the biggest shock was that she could button his ornate, black and gold vest over her bust. She shuffled awkwardly as she awaited Ignatz's big reveal, appreciating how comfortably she fit in male clothing despite her feminine proportions.

“Just a second!” Ignatz replied from in her closet. “I'm just about ready!” He took a deep, yet shaky breath before stepping out into the room proper. While her skirt was slightly loose on his comparatively slim waist, her jacket fit more snugly against his chest. Apparently he had built up more muscle there than he thought.

“Well? What do you think?” the artist asked his crush, doing a shy little twirl before blushing and looking away.

“I...” Marianne's breath hitched in her throat. Sure, Ignatz was always adorable, but something about the sight of him awkwardly standing there in her uniform was enough to send a warm current through the priest's entire body. Her face flushed and her mouth hung agape.

“What is it?” Ignatz asked, looking at the shy girl with worry, “Is something wrong?”  
“N-no...” the priest stammeringly replied, “I-it's just...well...you look...really cute right now.” she confessed, unable to meet her crush's gaze.

Now it was Ignatz's turn to blush. “Uh...thanks.” he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “You look nice, too.”

Marianne stepped forward to get a closer look at the artist in her clothes. The closer she stepped, the cuter he got in her starry eyes. Without thinking, she placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned in, and pressed her lips to his.

Ignatz, in response, draped his arms around her neck and sighed into the kiss, relaxing into her sweet mouth. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it felt good. Marianne was warm and soft and she never failed to make his heart flutter. He could spend an eternity in this moment, kissing his blue-haired sweetheart and leaving his cares behind.

After another blissful few seconds, Marianne let go of the kiss, bashfully looking away from Ignatz and softly smiling while the artist stood dumbstruck in front of her.

“Wow...” Ignatz grinned. “That was...amazing!”

“Thank you.” Marianne replied, cheeks pink and smile wide. “That...was my first kiss.”

“Yeah...mine, too.” the bespectacled artist looked away from his crush, nervously fidgeting with Marianne's skirt. “I hope you liked it.”

“Y-yes.” the priest stammered, “It was...really nice.” her blush deepened, “How do my clothes feel on you?” she clumsily tried to change the subject.

“Uh, well...they feel pretty comfortable!” Ignatz replied, swung his hips slightly to allow his borrowed skirt to sway. “They're just as easy to wear as my own uniform, anyway. I can definitely feel how this skirt moves now.”

Marianne shyly smiled as her crush swished back and forth, “I'm glad.” she lowered her voice to a bare whisper, “You know, Ignatz?” she began, her face still the color of a ripe tomato, “You would make a really pretty girl...” she turned her gaze away from Ignatz, burning a hole in the floor with her stare.

“What was that?” the artist asked.  
“N-nothing. Never mind.” the priest quickly replied, embarrassed at what she just said, “Do you think this will help with your painting?” she again diverted the train of conversation away from her growing attraction to Ignatz in her clothing.

“Oh, yes! This was exactly what I needed! Now I can get to work, and I'm confident it will come out closer to how I want it to.” Ignatz paused, turning pink and bashfully looking at his shoes. “Thank you, Marianne. You're a real lifesaver.”

“I'm always happy to help.” Marianne smiled sweetly at her cross-dressed crush. “You can feel free and keep wearing that while you paint. We can trade back tomorrow morning...if you want, that is.”

“Uh, sure! I can hang onto this for the day!” the artist nervously replied. “I...guess I'll go get back to work on the painting, then. Thanks again for letting me borrow your uniform.” he blushed, “I'll...see you tomorrow, Marianne.”

“See you tomorrow, Ignatz. I hope your painting comes out the way you want.”

Ignatz nodded once more at his blue-haired crush, cheeks dusted with pink. “Before I leave, though...” he stammered, “May I hug you?”

“Of course you may.” Marianne sweetly whispered as she wrapped her arms around the bespectacled artist. Ignatz returned the hug, squeezing the priest tightly as he inhaled her sweet scent. Both Ignatz and Marianne were insecure, nervous people much of the time, and had difficulty feeling safe among their peers. In each other's warm embrace, however, the two felt right at home, snugly sheltered from the world and their troubles.

Ignatz let go of the hug, hands sliding down Marianne's arms until he was gripping her hands. He softly smiled at the priest, reflecting on how soft and smooth her skin was. It was as though she was hand-sculpted from the finest clay in Fodlan by the Goddess herself.

He lingered for several seconds, basking in the priest's touch, before addressing her one more time. “Thanks again. I guess I'll get going now. See you tomorrow, Marianne.”

“Ummm...you're welcome.” Marianne replied. “S-see you tomorrow, Ignatz.”

The artist squeezed the priest's hands one last time before breaking away, giving her a shy wave goodbye, and making the trek back to his room to paint. He happily strode down the hall, down the stairs, and swished his breezy skirt all the way back to his dorm.


End file.
